A common form of cable-supported lift for carrying skiers up a slope is a chair in which the skier sits wearing skis with his legs hanging free and unsupported below the chair. In such a lift a tiring strain is placed on the skier's legs and knees, and the seat cuts into the under side of the upper leg. It is the object of the present invention to relieve the strain and discomfort on the skier's legs.